cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Silhouette X
"You've unleashed hell upon the galaxy - you are to blame." -Silhouette X to Ren Ion Summary Silhouette X was one of the six clones secretly created by Xizzle Ion when he led a raid/attack on Kamino's capitol city, Tipoca City. After little over a decade of growing, Dread Mortem's new incarnation, Doppelganger Ren (Evil clone of Ren Ion) escaped the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order's view and fled to Kamino, where he corrupted the premature clones of Xizzle. Ren, however, confronted his evil counterpart and defeated him in an intense battle. Approximately 20 years later the clones were fully grown and were released by their cloning chambers by a timer which Xizzle had locked. Due to Doppelganger Ren's modifications, the clones aged rapidly until they all died except one. XXI-003 was the only one which did not have modified age. Instead, he had a corrupted brain, and had dark impulses. XXI-003 went under the title of "Silhouette X" and cloaked himself with an old, clay mask with a silk hood. He then traveled across the galaxy, searching for any DNA from past Sith, outlaws, and plain out villains. Over the next 100 years he had found enough DNA to create his own army of evil entities. He then traveled to Mustafar, which was now abandoned by this time, and set up a small cloning facility. He then enclosed the facility and went into a stasis. The stasis ended when he guessed that the clones would have been fully developed. When he finally awoke, they had fully developed, and were ready to be trained. Five years later, Silhouette sent a red alert message to Ren Ion, the current king of Zeno. The message was made up of a lie that he was in trouble, and needed assistance ASAP. Ren, knowing the distress signal is only used by high-ranking individuals in the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order, went to the source of it. When he arrived on Mustafar to reply to the distress signal, Silhouette X revealed himself and unleashed his clone army against Ren and his small band of guards. A small skirmish commenced next, and during the heat of battle Silhouette X slipped out. A few clones were defeated by Zenolian warriors, but the rest had escaped and trapped Ren and his men in the facility. Ren finally escaped, but saw that their frigate was gone - likely because Silhouette and his rising army of villains stole it. A few years later, Silhouette X appeared, but with a full empire of Sith that he had found scattered across the galaxy. Now, with the combined forces of the cloned Sith and the remnant Sith, the galaxy entered a new age of war. After several major battles, and the Sith capture of Coruscant, Ren found Ultra Revan and the Star Forge Ultimate. With extra backup, the Republic and Zeno-Sith Imperial Order were able to crush and defeat Silhouette's empire. Before they could capture Silhouette, however, he had fled the planet. He came out of hiding a few years later, when he unleashed a deadly virus which instantly struck millions, and killed thousands. Ren found Silhouette X, arrested him, brought him to Zeno's moon of Dark Moon, and executed him. What Ren, the Zeno-Sith Imperial order, and the rest of the galaxy didn't know was that Silhouette X, while in hiding, created a clone of himself. Nearly 200 years pass before Silhouette X's clone is active. When he finally awakes, he goes to Zeno, and rallies many young Zenolian degenerates to support the reformation of the Omnipotent Zenon Empire, one of Zeno's ancient governments that ruled with tyrannical powers. The protests by these Communistic Zenolian activists eventually split Zeno's population, government, and system in half. The Zeno-Sith Imperial Order was then taken over by the activists. Ren, however, formed the Z-SIO Splinter Cell, a rebellion group against the corrupted monarchy. After that Civil War broke out amongst the Zenolians. During the war, Ren located Silhouette X's headquarters and headed there. Ren then came face to face with Silhouette X, who revealed himself as so. The two then fought viciously, until Ren defeated Silhouette X once and for all, ending any possible reincarnations of him. Category:Clones Category:Zenolians Category:The Ion Family Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord